Tévedni emberi dolog
by JennyGinny
Summary: Adott egy szülinapi parti James az ünnepelt és rengeteg pia. Lily egyedül ücsörög és iszik. Sokat. Aztán lesz egy kis afférja Jamesszel, ami elég kellemetlen helyzetbe sodorja...


_Tévedni emberi dolog_

Lily a kanapén ült és egy üveg lángnyelv whiskyt szorongtatott, amiből időnként nagyokat kortyolt. Körülötte diákok sokasága táncolt és mulatott önfeledten, a fotelekben csókolózó párok gubbasztottak, a klubhelyiség másik felében álló italos pultnál nyüzsögtek az alkoholizáló lányok és fiúk, a helyiség közepén kialakított tánctéren szerelmes párok lépegettek összeölelkezve. Lily azonban nem figyelt a többiekre. Csak egy fiú volt, akiről le sem tudta venni a szemét. Az ünnepelt, James Potter épp egy csapat lány társaságában nevetgélt és iszogatott. Nem messze tőle Black az egyik újabb cicababájával smacizott.

Lily újra meghúzta a whiskys üveget, ami immár teljesen kiürült. Imbolyogva feltápászkodott és szédelegve elindult az italos asztalhoz. Magához vett egy újabb üveg whiskyt, majd visszatámolygott a kanapéhoz. A helyét azonban valaki már elfoglalta.

- A helyemen ülsz, Potter! – mondta csípőre tett kézzel. James aggódva figyelte az alkoholt iszogató Lilyt, aki néhány ingatag lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá és lehuppant mellé. – Hol hagytad a háremed? – kérdezte gúnyosan, miután újra meghúzta az üveget.

- Lily, szerintem nem kéne ennyit innod – mondta, és kivette a lány kezéből a piás üveget. – Inkább menj, pihend ki magad! – felállt, óvatosan felsegítette a csukló Lilyt és a lányok hálóihoz vezető lépcső felé támogatta. Lily elindult felfelé, de a lépcső felénél egy hirtelen mozdulattal megállt és megfordult.

- Tudod Potter… - a mondatot azonban nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis a gyors mozdulattól megszédült és le is esett volna, ha James el nem kapja. Azonban ahogy a fiú a lépcsőre lépett, az átalakult csúszdává, így a két fiatal szerencsétlenül lebukdácsolt és a lépcső aljában egymáson fekve ért földet. James elmerült a lány gyönyörű, zöld szemeiben és már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy Lily arca vészesen közel került az övéhez. Már az arcán érezte a lány leheletét.

- Ne, Lily! Ezt nem így kéne… - James elpirult és megpróbálta letolni magáról a lányt, de az nem hagyta magát.

- Ugyan Potter! Ne kéresd már magad! Tudom, hogy csak ezt akarod. Már egy éve nem hagysz békén, hát most tessék! Itt vagyok. Gyere, tégy magadévá! – eddig csak néhányan figyelték a jelenetet, de Lily hangos szavaira egyre többen fordultak a kis páros felé.

Mary odalépett barátnőjéhez és lerángatta Jamesről. Ha nem a saját fülével hallotta volna azokat a szavakat, amik az imént elhagyták Lily száját, el sem hitte volna, hogy valóban Lily mondta őket.

James megsemmisülten bámulta Lilyt. Rettentően fájtak neki a lány szavai. Már milliószor bizonyította, hogy nem csak ARRA kellene neki és elképzelni sem tudta, Lily miért nem veszi észre azt a teljesen egyértelmű tényt, hogy szereti őt.

- Gyere Lil, elkísérlek lefeküdni – Mary a lépcső felé húzta ittas barátnőjét, de az kitépte magát a védelmező karokból, mint egy hisztis óvodás összefonta maga előtt a karját és durcásan mondta:

- Nem vagyok álmos! Inkább itt maradok még, hisz csak most kezdődik a buli – egy közeli asztalról leemelt egy pohár pezsgőt, de mielőtt még beleihatott volna Mary odalépett hozzá és kikapta a kezéből.

- Ilyen állapotban nem maradhatsz itt – mondta.

- Mégis milyen állapotban? Teljesen jól vagyok! – lassan már mindenki, aki a teremben tartózkodott Lilyt figyelte, aki elég furcsa jelenés volt így részegen. Végül is Sirius volt az, aki megmentette a helyzetet.

- Jól van gyerekek, nincs itt semmi látnivaló! Vége a bulinak! Jó éjt mindenkinek – a diákok vették a lapot és vonakodva bár, de elindultak saját hálótermeik felé.

Mire Siriusnak sikerült meggyőznie Maryt, hogy nyugodtan elmehet aludni, Lilynek nem lesz semmi baja, már csak Lily és James voltak a klubhelyiségben.

- Na, mi van? Hova lett hirtelen mindenki? – kérdezte Lily. – Csak nincs vége a bulinak?

- De, de. Vége van. Szóval menj csak szépen fel és aludj egyet, jó?

- A-a. Nem akarok felmenni. Nem vagyok álmos – vigyorgott Lily, majd elindult a kanapé felé és a dohányzóasztalról leemelte a James által nemrég elkobzott whiskys üvegét. Ám mielőtt újra megízlelhette volna a bódító italt, James mellette termett és ismételten elvette tőle az üveget. – Naaaa! Add vissza!

- Lily, már így is sokat ittál. Holnap szörnyen fogod érezni magad. Hulla részeg vagy!

- Dehogy vagyok! – méltatlankodott. – Na, jó talán egy kicsit – tette hozzá mosolyogva. – De nem is baj, mert józanul ezt úgyse merném megtenni – mondta, majd elkapta James nyakkendőjét és magához húzta a fiút. James azonban megálljt parancsolt még mielőtt szájuk összeért volna.

- Lily, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.

- Most hátrálsz meg, Potter? Most, mikor tálcán kínálom fel magam neked?

- Hát épp ez az! Te nem vagy ilyen könnyűvérű. Csak a pia miatt teszed azt, amit. Én azt akarom, hogy józanul akarj megcsókolni, nem azt, hogy a pia hatására mozdulj rám! – Lily nem reagált, csak hátradőlt és mereven bámult maga elé.

Csendben ültek egymás mellett, egyikük sem nézett a másikra. Néhány percnyi kínos csend után Lily feje James vállán koppant. A fiú óvatosan elfordította a fejét és mosolyogva szemlélte az alvó Lilyt. Gyengéden magára húzta a lányt és végigdőlt a kanapén. _Szép kis szülinap volt… _mosolygott magában, majd átölelte a rajta fekvő Lilyt és pár perccel később már ős is békésen aludt.

Lily iszonyatos fejfájással ébredt. Szemét szorosan összeszorította, de még szemhéján keresztül is zavarónak találta a fényt. A tegnapi partiból szinte semmire nem emlékezett onnantól, hogy Mary elment a pasijával, Daniellel, és otthagyta őt egy üveg whisky társaságában. De ennyi… Aztán filmszakadás. Még csak jelenetek sem rémlettek neki és csak remélni tudta, hogy nem csinált magból teljesen hülyét a többiek előtt. Erre hajlamos volt olyankor, mikor többet ivott a kelleténél.

Már épp rászánta magát, hogy kinyitja a szemét és kideríti, hol van, amikor hirtelen valami a derekára fonódott. Riadtan nyúlt az ismeretlen valami felé, hogy kitapogassa, mi az (a szemét nem merte kinyitni). Mikor tudatosult benne, hogy az a valami egy KÉZ, mégpedig egy elég erős, valószínűleg hímneműhöz tartozó kéz, még jobban megijedt. _Istenem! Nem lehettem annyira részeg, hogy lefeküdjek valakivel, ugye? Csak nem csináltam semmi ostobaságot! És egyáltalán ki ez az alak? Istenem mondd, hogy nem…_

- Potter! – Lily szíve heves dobogásba kezdett és ijedten pattant fel a kanapéról. Kissé megnyugtatónak találta a tényt, hogy ruhában van. A lány kiáltozására James is felébredt és álmosan pislogva nézett a mellette álló alakra.

- Mi van? – kérdezte kócos fejét vakarva. _De édes, így félálomban_ gondolta magában Lily, de ettől csak még idegesebb lett, megrázta hát vörös üstökét és szigorú arccal fordult vissza a fiúhoz.

- Hogy mi van? Az van, hogy melletted ébredtem! Elmagyaráznád, hogy lehetséges ez? – Lily hisztérikus kiabálására a klubhelyiségben tartózkodó néhány alsóbb éves sietve távozott.

- Lily, én…

- Jesszus! Te megerőszakoltál! – képedt el a lány.

- MI? Dehogyis! – James méltatlankodva felállt, mire Lily hátrált egy lépést.

- Ne gyere a közelembe! Kihasználtad, hogy sokat ittam és végre megkaptad, amit akartál – mondta könnyes szemmel.

- Lil, félreérted…

- Mit lehet ezen félreérteni? Itt feküdtünk egymás karjaiban!

- De én csak…

- Ne! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mentegetőzésedre! El sem tudom mondani, mennyire megvetlek! Bár, gondolhattam volna, hogy első adandó alkalommal letepersz, de ezt azért még tőled is túlzásnak tartom! Hiszen alig voltam magamnál! – James szemében fájdalom csillant.

- Komolyan képes vagy azt feltételezni rólam, hogy kihasználnám a tehetetlenségedet? – hangjában érezhető volt az indulat és a csalódás.

- Ugyan Potter, inkább ne menjünk bele abba, hogy hány lányt használtál már ki… - Mary és Alice épp ezt a pillanatot választották, hogy levonuljanak a hálóból. Alice csak egy rosszalló pillantást vetett a vitázó párosra, majd intett Marynek és kimászott a portrélyukon. Mary megállt a lépcső aljában és érdeklődve figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet.

- Jesszus Lil! Mikor volt az már? Évekkel ezelőtt. Még tök fiatal voltam és buta. Nem tudtam kezelni és értékelni a lányok közeledését, ráadásul lekötni sem akartam magam. Ez akkora baj?

- Hiszen összetörted azoknak a lányoknak a szívét!

- Ne túlozd el! Mind túlélték…

- Hát persze, hogy is gondolhattam, hogy a NAAGY James Pottert érdeklik mások érzései…

- Igenis érdekelnek mások érzései! Leginkább a tieid – lépett közelebb hozzá.

- Na persze! Ezért erőszakoltál meg? – Mary, aki eddig szó nélkül figyelte őket most közelebb lépett és Lilyhez fordult.

- Lil, gyere, menjünk le reggelizni! – nem akarta James előtt felvilágosítani barátnőjét a tegnap estéről. Már így is eléggé kínos helyzetbe hozta magát Lily.

- Nem megyek! Beszédem van Potterrel.

- Nekem viszont nincs mondanivalóm számodra – James hangja érzelemmentes volt, arca viszont szörnyű fájdalmat tükrözött. Egy utolsó megtört pillantást vetett Lilyre, majd elindult a fiúk hálói felé. Lily tátott szájjal figyelte a távozó fiút, majd miután James alakja eltűnt a kanyarban, Maryhez fordult.

- Láttad milyen képet vágott? Még ő van kiborulva, pedig ENGEM használtak ki!

- Dehogy használtak ki! Főleg nem James.

- Ne hogy már még te is őt védd! Állandóan hazudozik.

- De most igazat mondott! Lily, te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy kihasználta volna a helyzetet? Te tényleg ennyire félreismerted őt? Hiszen szeret!

- Jaj, Mary ne kezdd már megint…

- Kuss! Most én beszélek! – Lily döbbenten nézett barátnőjére. – Gondolom, nem sokra emlékszel a tegnapból…

- Hát nem.

- Akkor most felvilágosítalak drága barátném, de ne hidd, hogy kíméletes leszek… Ami a tegnap estét illeti, hát hadd ne kelljen részleteznem milyen állapotban voltál. Szóval, mikor James fel akart küldeni aludni te szépen rámásztál…

- Hogy mi van?

- Úgy bizony. Én mondom, ha mástól hallom, el sem hittem volna, hogy te tényleg kimondtad azokat a dolgokat.

- Jesszus – Lily erőtlenül lehuppant a kanapéra. Kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát. – Biztos, hogy tudni akarom, miket mondtam? – _Ugye nem mondtam el neki, hogy tetszik? Az nem lehet, hogy szerelmet vallottam neki… _

- Jobb, ha tisztában vagy vele. Simán felajánlottad magad neki… Szinte leteperted…

- Basszus! Mondd, hogy most csak poénkodsz velem! Kérlek!

- Sajnos ez nem vicc – Lily összegörnyedt és arcát tenyerébe temette.

- Ezt most rendesen elcsesztem, ugye?

- Hát az attól függ – Mary leült barátnője mellé és gondoskodón átölelte. – Miket mondtál neki?

- Megvádoltam, hogy megerőszakolt és az égvilágon mindennek elmondtam. Sosem fog megbocsátani… - szemei megteltek könnyel. Szörnyen érezte magát. Még élénken élt benne a fiú reményvesztett, csalódott tekintete.

- És ez téged mért is érdekel? Mármint, hogy mit gondol rólad Potter? – kérdezte ravaszul Mary. – Úgy tudtam, hogy nem szimpatizálsz vele, akkor meg mért zavar, ha utál.

- Hát… Az utóbbi időben eléggé megkedveltem és azt hittem, talán lehetnék… Nem is tudom… Barátok. De ezek után jó, ha szóba áll velem.

- Barátok? – mosolyodott el Mary. – Hát te tudod. De szerintem meg kéne beszélned vele. És egy bocsánatkérés sem lenne rossz ötlet.

- Gondolod, hogy megbocsát? – reménykedett Lily.

- Elképzelhető. Ha szeret…

- Hát nem tudom…

- Jaj Lil. Ne csináld már! Egy próbát csak megér, nem? Jobban már nem tudod megalázni magad.

- Kösz a bíztatást – morgolódott Lily. De be kellett ismernie, hogy barátnőjének igaza van. Ennél hülyébb helyzetbe nem nagyon kerülhet.

- Szívesen máskor is – nevetett Mary. – Viszont én most megyek reggelizni. Éhen pusztulok. Velem tartasz?

- Nem. Szeretném minél előbb letudni a dolgot, szóval szerintem most felmegyek és beszélek vele.

- Akkor egy kalappal – búcsúzott Mary, majd kisietett a klubhelyiségből.

Lily nagy levegőt vett és felbaktatott a fiúk hálóihoz vezető lépcsőn. A Tekergők szobájának ajtaja előtt egy pillanatra megtorpant, de aztán legyőzte feltörő lámpalázát és bekopogott. Néhány pillanattal később kinyílt az ajtó és szembe találta magát Jamesszel. A fiú haja még vizes volt, valószínűleg nemrég zuhanyozott.

- Öhm szia – köszönt zavartan Lily. James furcsán nézett rá, de azért biccentett. – Ráérsz egy percre? Szeretnék mondani valamit.

- Ha megint kiabálni akarsz…

- Nem, nem akarok – pirult el a lány. – Szóval? Tényleg csak pár percről lenne szó. Nem zavarlak sokáig – James egy fél pillanatig elgondolkodott, majd kitárta az ajtót és félrelépett az útból.

- Gyere be! – Lily tétovázott.

- Jobb lenne négyszemközt…

- Nincs itt senki, szóval nyugodtan bejöhetsz – bár még mindig nem volt száz százalékig biztos benne, hogy helyesen cselekszik, de belépett. A fiúk szobájában a várthoz képest viszonylag nagy rend volt. – Szóval? Mit akartál mondani? – kérdezte hűvösen James, miután becsukta a lány mögött az ajtót.

- Hát én csak… Bocsánatot akartam kérni – Lily nem mert a fiú szemébe nézni, inkább a földet pásztázta. – Azért, amit odalent mondtam. Meg a tegnap miatt is. Mary elmondta, mi volt az este. Én csak… Sajnálom – hevesen dobogó szívvel várta a fiú reakcióját, de James hallgatott. Óvatosan felpillantott hát és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a fiú elmosolyodott.

- Nem hittem, hogy bocsánatot kérsz…

- De hát tévedtem. És én általában beismerem, ha tévedek.

- Na azért ezzel vitatkoznék. A pitonos ügyekben sem mindig van igazad, mégsem jöttél oda hozzám egyszer sem, hogy bocsánatot kérj. Mi változott? – _A fene, hogy ennek mindig mindenen át kell látnia…_

- Ez most más – pirult el Lily. – Szóval, megbocsátasz? – kérdezte félénken.

- Tehetek mást? – vigyorgott James önfeledten. – Megbocsátani tudni kell. Ráadásul rád nem tudok haragudni.

- Ez kedves – gúnyolódott Lily. – Akkor én most mennék is – elindult az ajtó felé, de James megragadta a karját és maga felé fordította.

- Azt mondtam, megbocsátok. Azt nem, hogy el is mehetsz. Tudod, valamivel azért mégiscsak ki kéne engesztelned, nem gondolod? – szemében már nyoma sem volt a Lily által korábban látott dühnek, haragnak vagy csalódásnak. A mogyoróbarna szemek most pajkosan csillogtak és vágyakozva pillantottak Lily szájára. A lány pulzusa az egekben volt, arca kipirult az izgalomtól. – Tegnap csináltál valamit, amit más helyzetben nagyon imponálónak találtam volna. Mondjuk ebben a helyzetben. Nem akarod megismételni?

- Én… Én nem tudom… Nem tudom, miről beszélsz… Nem emlékszem a tegnapra… - hebegett Lily miközben próbálta kerülni James pillantását. A fiú azonban nem adta fel. Átkarolta a lány derekát és magához húzta, testük szorosan összesimult.

- Látom, Mary megkímélt a kínos részletektől – mosolygott kedvesen James. – De azért én mégis felfrissíteném az emlékezeted, ha nem haragszol.

Kezével gyengéden végigsimított a lány arcán, majd még közelebb vonta magához és édes csókot lehelt a szájára. Lily egyáltalán nem ellenkezett, beleolvadt a fiú ölelésébe, miközben átkarolta a nyakát és vizes hajába túrt. James belemosolygott a csókba, miközben érezte, végre elérte, amit akart. Lily immár örökre az övé marad, történjék bármi. Boldogan ölelte magához és odaadóan csókolta a lányt, remélve, hogy sok boldog órát, napot, hetet, hónapot vagy akár évet töltenek együtt, szerelemben.

**VÉGE**


End file.
